The isolated perfused rabbit liver will be used to study graded doses of ethanol and acetaldehyde on albumin synthesis and release. The interaction between ethanol and the liver's ability to interact various narcotics will be studied using the isolated rabbit liver. The livers will be exposed to ethanol for short periods of time as well as being derived from donor rabbits and that have been placed on ethanol for varying periods of time. The cellular localization of 14C-narcotics will be determined. Hepatocyte cell studies on ethanol metabolism are commencing. In order to measure the smaller amounts of albumin synthesized in this system, a radioimmunoassay to rabbit albumin is being developed. Using this technique, control and experimental studies will be conducted in the same liver preparation.